El filo del cerezo
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Cardverse AsaKiku: Una invitación formal era lo que menos esperaba la reina de corazones, sin embargo tampoco era algo que podía rechazar.


Hola, pues aquí otro regalo para un intercambio esta vez del grupo amamos el asakiku en facebook. La verdad no conozco mucho del universo cardverse pero soy buena narrando cosas que tienen que ver con reinos jaja, intenté hacer una clase de amor prohibido... Hmm, no sé si me salió del todo bien, pero créanme que lo intenté, más con una trama que jamás había manejado. Bueno Joshy ¡Espero que te guste! Si no estás en libertad de mandarme un tomatazo virtual(?).

 **xXx**

El reino de espadas no era, para nada, como lo imaginaba.

Pensaba en ello como un lugar caótico, conociendo la naturaleza de su rey… Pero, al parecer, la reina había sido capaz de mantener el debido orden: El castillo era un lugar encantador donde las cortinas brillaban cual si fuesen hechas de plata, las armaduras parecían contar historias de guerras, victorias y derrotas, los diversos cuadros que decoraban los pasillos se veían uno más interesante que el anterior, distintas técnicas puestas en ellos, lienzos grandes y pequeños, era como vivir el pasado y presente en un solo lugar. La verdad, incluso le hacía sentir un poco en casa.

La reina desfilaba encantado en sus trajes carmesí, que indudablemente le hacían resaltar entre aquellos caminos de plata, lavanda y purpura, dos lugares tan distintos… De un momento a otro, sintió la necesidad de conocer a fondo todo un poco más.

Aún abstraído ante las múltiples cuestiones que inundaban su mente, fue llamado a la realidad ante la voz de quién le había invitado. La reina de espadas quién con cada movimiento denotaba elegancia y pausa al hablar era alguien muy curioso: En ocasiones parecía mostrarse más fiero, sarcástico, una actitud que sin duda le había ayudado a mantenerse en su puesto, pero con él… Se comportaba bastante a la altura, aunque no sabía si ese era el adjetivo correcto, aunque lo mantendría a falta de uno mejor.

— Ya que ha podido recorrer una parte del castillo ¿Le parecería bien tomar un té? Déjeme decirle, y no es por presumir, que nuestros postres son excepcionales – la mirada apagada del carmesí se iluminó ligeramente, los dulces eran algo que siempre era más que bienvenido, además era probablemente de mala educación despreciar la oferta, por lo que inclinando la cabeza, con amabilidad aceptó

La sala del té era, definitivamente, otra joya arquitectónica del reino… Vaya lugar, no solo poseía la elegancia de los pasillos: parecía ser un lugar hecho a gusto y gracia de la reina: Los adornos en plata, las espadas que decoraban como si la sala de un héroe se tratase, el delicado bordado en encaje que tenía cada uno de los manteles… Cada detalle más exquisito que el anterior, entonces, el asiático no pudo mantener en silencio su maravilla.

— Es su castillo un lugar realmente acogedor, muy único… Déjeme felicitarle – una suave sonrisa se posicionó en su rostro, haciendo que las mejillas de su anfitrión se tiñeran en un color parecido al de sus vestimentas, aun así no dejó de lado su natural expresión de superioridad

— Pero por supuesto, si yo mismo me he encargado de que todo se mantenga como debe ser, de lo contrario… Mejor no pensemos en eso, m-muchas gracias – Nervioso, el mandatario bebió un sorbo de su té, al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible, sin embargo no se le veía realmente enojado

— No es nada – Intentando evitar incomodar, el pelinegro dio un mordisco a uno de los pastelillos de crema ¡Era realmente delicioso! A pesar de que la decoración sobre ellos era un tanto… Estrafalaria, por no decir otra cosa – Bien, he de suponer ¿Hay alguna razón para su invitación?

El rubio se tensó un poco, bueno, de un modo u otro tendría que llegar a este punto en algún momento, de eso podía estar bastante seguro. Guardó silencio por algunos segundos intentando acomodar las palabras en su cabeza, antes, cuando apenas lo había pensado, sonaba realmente fácil, ahora… No estaba tan seguro, pero lo mejor era proceder, no era alguien de dejar las cosas a medias.

— Pues… Verá, no quiero ver a nuestros reinos envueltos en una guerra nuevamente, ya sé que en estos momentos estamos en un tratado de paz y de verdad espero que se mantenga de ese modo, pero… - Por unos segundos, bajó su tono de voz – Creo que sabe lo volátil que el temperamento de mi rey suele ser en ocasiones… Aún no le he escuchado con ganas de romper los tratados o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, nunca son suficientes precauciones

— Entiendo bastante bien a que se refiere, sin embargo… No sabría que podía hacer, es decir, no somos nosotros los que hacemos las declaraciones de guerra, y eso usted lo sabe tan bien como yo, tenemos el mismo puesto después de todo – Con un suspiro, el asiático bajo su taza de té, una expresión más formal se apoderó de su rostro – En todo caso, mi rey y yo siempre estaremos alerta, a veces existen cosas que simplemente son inevitables

— Tiene razón… Quizás me preocupo demasiado por algo que podría o no ocurrir, pero ¿Sabe? Dudo mucho que nuestros reinos soporten una guerra como la anterior, mucho territorio se perdió ¡Y ni siquiera vino a dar con ninguno de los dos! Ni que hablar de nuestros peones… Un completo derroche, una locura – Por mucho orgullo que poseyera, era bastante capaz de reconocer cuando había perdido, de repente y de manera bastante inesperada, el moreno puso una mano sobre su hombro, su expresión mucho más apremiante de lo normal

— Créame, no fue mucho mejor para nosotros… No se preocupe, intentaremos evitar cualquier altercado que se pueda presentar, no somos tan fáciles de provocar, eso puedo asegurarlo – De hecho, se consideraba parte de un reino bastante pacifico, a pesar de que cuando era realmente provocado las cosas solían ponerse bastante encendidas

Arthur entonces asintió, la verdad estaba más tranquilo aunque no había sido todo lo que había querido decir… Como parte de su agradecimiento, y actuando sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó de su silla ante la mirada curiosa de su acompañante quién no fue capaz de volver a tomar alguno de los múltiples bocadillos pues ¿Quería decirle alguna clase de secreto? No podía estar seguro.

Frente a él vio a su semejante apenas segundos después, parecía estar bastante decidido lo cual le dejó aún más intrigado: lo que hizo no tenía precedentes ni mucho menos razón de ser, al menos no en su cabeza. El más alto había dejado un beso sobre su frente.

La cabeza del moreno se nublo por completo ¿Era esta una actitud normal en el reino de espadas? ¿Un saludo? ¿Qué era esto? Se paralizo ahí en su asiento, después de todo resultaba un gesto que no recibía… Prácticamente jamás, lo máximo que había tenido alguna vez, o más bien casi todos los días era el fiel e infaltable abrazo efusivo de su joker ¿Pero un beso? ¿No era algo eso demasiado especial? Tenía que llegar al fondo de eso.

— A-Arthur-san… - Ahora venía lo difícil ¿Simplemente le preguntaba qué había ocurrido? A sabiendas de que había cometido un acto quizás demasiado audaz de su parte, el más alto tomó la delantera

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento por favor… Quizás ha sido demasiado repentino, sin embargo ¿Tómelo como buena suerte? La verdad, usted es de las pocas personas que me inspira confianza, ya sé que es algo que está mal a no pertenecer tan siquiera al mismo reino, y ni hablar de nuestras posiciones pero… - Nuevamente, actuando por inercia, se arrodillo ante la otra reina – Solo acéptelo como un gesto de gratitud ¿Esta eso bien? – La verdad era el rubio quién se sentía más avergonzado con todo esto, pero su espíritu no le permitía el solo quedarse con el habla, si no se expresaba apropiadamente el pensamiento permanecería en su cabeza volviéndolo loco

— … Lo acepto, no tiene de que preocuparse – El ojiverde dejó ver sus pupilas en todo su esplendor ¿De verdad no se había incomodado? Vaya sorpresa, sabía lo reservado de la reina de corazones, sin embargo, entre ellos parecía ser un caso especial, de algún modo lograban conectar con sus pocos pero productivos encuentros – Sin embargo ¿Podría mantener este momento como un secreto?

— ¿A quién podría contarlo? – El ceño en sus pobladas cejas se frunció, era absurdo, no sería capaz de comentar algo así ni a su propio rey, era demasiado íntimo… Habían cosas que solo pertenecían a dos, está en especial era una de ellas

— Tiene razón, mis disculpas – Haciendo gala de su largo traje, la reina de corazones se levantó de su asiento extendiéndole la mano – Entonces ¿Algo más que quiera mostrarme de su reino? – Sin esperar una segunda invitación, el más alto no tomo su mano, pero si su brazo, al mejor estilo de un caballero, no sin antes depositar otro beso pero esta vez en su mano

— A dónde usted desee ir, _my queen_


End file.
